


The Bunny

by milk_and_glitter



Series: Bunnies [1]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika wakes up and finds a bunny next to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny

Mika slowly opened his eyes. He didn't want to get up. The room was too cold for that. Something soft and furry was pressing against his back. Had one of the dogs got into the bed again? He reached groggily for his phone. It took him two tries to pick it up, and he almost dropped it on the floor in the process. Wait. The furry thing was small. Too small to be a dog. 

He rolled over and lifted the blanket. There was a big orangey bunny curled up under it. It looked asleep. He stroked its ears. They were very, very soft. It snuggled up against his hand. He picked it up and cuddled it to his chest, petting its head. “How did you get here, bunny?” he asked. It twitched its nose but didn't say anything. 

He looked around the room. Andy must have gotten up already. Mika pried himself out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He scooped up the bunny and wandered into the kitchen. Andy wasn't there, either. He must have gone for a walk. 

Tea. He set the bunny down on the table and filled the kettle. “Bunnies don't drink tea, do they?” he turned around. The bunny was gone. 

A small crash came from the bedroom. The bunny and Andy's phone were on the floor next to the bed. Mika's phone dinged. It was a text. From Andy. 

\--Sorry. I was going to tell you about this.

“What?” He looked at the bunny. Had it just texted him? Where was Andy? 

He looked at the bunny. It looked back at him. “Wait. Are you…?”

\--Yeah.

“How?”

\--Expired grape juice.

“What.”

\--If I drink expired grape juice I turn into a rabbit. 

\--I don't know why.

“Cool!” Mika knelt down next to the bunny… Andy… Andy bunny… and petted his ears. “Why didn't you tell me before? You're so cute like this!”

-+It never seemed like quite the right time.

“How do you change back? Like, is there some sort of spell or potion or?”

\--I just… do? It normally doesn't take too long.

Mika picked up Andy bunny and hugged him. “You're so soft and fluffy in bunny form.” 

There was a loud pop and Andy got a whole lot heavier. 

“Like I said, changing back doesn't usually take too long.”


End file.
